1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a graphical user interface in a data processing system, and in particular to a graphical user interface in a data processing system that allows user selection of the interface image. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a graphical user interface in a data processing system that is customizable to any arbitrary user selected color bit map image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The user interface for a personal computer defines how the user communicates with the computer. This communication link defines how applications are used, how tasks are switched, and how choices are made. Years ago, computers were used, almost exclusively, by highly skilled professionals for very specific engineering, scientific, or business tasks. The user interface was not intuitive, and frequently required special training. The extra training was acceptable since the applications were so crucial to these professions. Today, computer applications are used by all segments of the population. Thus, easier and more intuitive user interfaces have been necessary to reduce the specialized training required to operate computers.
Most first time users of computers are not as familiar with keyboards as they are familiar looking at pictures, pointing to objects, grabbing and moving household items. Thus, to really capture the creative powers of users, and to enable even children to use the computer, graphical user interfaces (GUI) were developed. By using a mouse to point to objects on a display, represented by small images (icons), a user could control the computer without knowing any complex commands. The mouse controlled graphical interface allowed the user to point to icons representing programs and group those icons into window frames.
Teaching new computer users how to use the computer to accomplish tasks that used to be performed at a desk with paper and pen is made easier with the use of a "Desktop" metaphor for a GUI. The metaphor helps bridge users from the past methods to the computer. The Desktop display works quite well for the business and personal uses of a computer which assisted tasks that were traditionally performed on the desktop.
The current trend in GUIs is to use a "home" metaphor, with pictures of desks, paper, books, files, rooms and thereby allowing home users to be more comfortable and productive with the computer. One of the first entries into this market was "The Playroom," and has a user interface aimed at children. The Playroom hides all the complex operating system commands from the users, however, it is not configurable, and is used only with the applications that are integrated with it. However, many of these home GUI's use cartoon scenes that look artificial and nothing like the objects they are intended to represent. Moreover, these home GUI's are not customizable to an individual user's needs.
The graphical user interface, incorporating graphic images, or icons, that represent applications and data are quickly becoming the most popular computer user interface because of the simplicity and intuitive nature of these graphical user interfaces. However, heretofore, the graphical images of the graphical user interface allowed for very little user customization.
The user needs to have an interface that is easily defined with familiar scenes and objects. User experience and needs vary, creating a wide range of possible interfaces. Current graphical interfaces require the user to associate fixed icons with tasks, which is acceptable to seasoned computer users, but foreign to new users. A user definable interface, proposed by Dan-Dimura et al., "Forum/Formula, A Visual Programming Paradigm For User-Definable User Interfaces," IEEE Computer, 27-35, March, 1995, allows customization but it requires learning a visual language. This would be unacceptable for unsophisticated computer users such as children.
What is needed is a graphical user interface which can make use of any supplied scene (bitmap image) to be used as a graphical user interface. By allowing a user to select an arbitrary image for the graphical user interface, the user can learn the computer interface quickly and easily because objects in the scene would be familiar. Also, by allowing the user to select the graphical user interface scene, the function or data associated with objects in the scene are inherently more intuitive to the user because he has been able to personally customize the user interface. A wide range of users can be satisfied by having a configurable interface based on a picture (bitmap) that is relevant to the particular user. However, the significant problem of identifying major objects in an arbitrary scene must be solved to allow this user customization of the graphical user interface.